Our Monsters Sent To Their World
by bloomdragonsaver
Summary: Genetisists from our world think they have just created the perfect, half human, breeds. These half humans become their own society and while on a trip, they somehow end up in the D. Gray Man world. And... THEY'RE EXORCISTS!
1. Chapter 1

Ah-ha-ha, just a warning, this story is NOT going to be normal in any way imaginable.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own D. Gray Man.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Start~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Exp347 strolled down the hallways of the long-forgotten lab and looked through the windows to see the strange - but not so strange to her- creatures. She looked in a window with a nameplate under it that read, 'Spider-Monkey', and inside were many tiny monkeys. They were about the size of a newborn baby and were completely black, except for one albino one. They each had two legs and two arms, along with eight eyes and two tails. For mouths, they had a pair of pincers. There was a warning under the nameplate that said, 'Warning: Are highly poisonous'

Exp347 'tch'-ed and continued down the hall, but stopped when she heard someone yell. She immediatly turned and used her inhuman speed to get to the location of the scream. It took her mere seconds to get to the source and glared angrily at the green scaled, and winged, human that was holding a small girl with white hair and bunny ears that had bandages wrapped around them. The small girl had her hands fisted over her eyes and was crying.

"Ja-SON! What did you do?!" Exp347 yelled at him as she rushed over to the little girl and pulled her away from him and immediatly tried to calm the child.

"It's not what you think Ex-p!" Ryu said as his forked tongue flickered about like a snake's as he spoke.

Exp347 glared at him angrily, obviously not believing what he said.

Just then, a black skinned, or rather, furred, woman hurried in the room and quickly asked, "What happened?!"

"Ryu made Usagi cry!" Exp347 declared, getting ready to use her extra arms to punch him.

"Did not! I just got here before any of you did!" Ryu defended himself.

"Like I would-" Exp347 started.

She was cut off by the small girl yanking on her long red hair. Exp347 looked down at the trembling girl and the girl said, "My ears hurt again Onee-san." Her eyes were watering and her voice kept cracking.

"Shh, it's okay. Mayonaka, go get some fresh bandages and some pain killers." Exp347 ordered. The furred woman nodded, then rushed out the door and came back moments later with painkillers in one hand, bandages in the other, and a glass of water that was being held by her neko tail.

She glided over the floor to Usagi and Exp347 and knelt on one knee and handed Usagi the painkillers. She then brought her tail around and held up the glass of water for Usagi to take. Usagi took the glass of water, then threw the pills in her mouth and started chugging the glass of water. Exp347 and Mayonaka smiled.

"Good girl, now hold still." Exp347 said as she started unwrapping the bandages from the girls rabbit ears. when the bandages were removed, the girls white ears twitched some and she let out a small yelp.

"Shh, it's alright, it's okay." Exp347 soothed the child as she hugged her and rocked her back and forth. When the child stopped shaking, she pushed herself away and looked at Usagi's ears. The only flaw about them, was that in the middle of them were two strange gems. They were green and were shaped like crosses.

"Mayonaka." Exp347 said, but Mayonaka already knew what she was going to say and had already brought some antiseptic and goz.

Exp347 nodded as a thanks, then applied some of the antiseptic to the goz and applied it to the area surrounding the strange green crystals. Usagi whimpered some, but held still and kept herself from crying. Exp347 then carefully rewrapped her ears in fresh bandages, then kissed each ear and said, "There, kisses make everything feel better." She smiled as the small child smiled up at her.

"Thank you Onee-san!" The little girl sang, followed by a few happy giggles.

"Come on Usi, let's go play with the Dovermen." Mayonaka said as she bent down to eye level with the child. Her sunglasses slid down her nose some, reavealing the glowing green eyes that were usually hidden behind them. The cross shape of the crystals were easy to see in her eyes. Her Neko ears folded back against her head in slight annoyance as she pushed her glasses back up. Usagi ran over to the black furred neko woman and she led her away. When Exp347 was sure Usagi's delicate ears were out of earshot, she turned to Ryu and yelled, "What the hell happened!?"

Ryu backed away some, but kept an angry look on his face and hissed, "How am I supposed to know? I got here only seconds before you did!"

Exp347 glared at him, then turned her head away and 'hmph'-ed.

"Just go tell Kyu and Basa to bring the cloaks and get ready to hunt. Twilight's almost over." Exp347 ordered him.

"You can't order me around!" Ryu defied.

"I saved you, so yes I can." Exp347 said confidantly. Ryu glared at her, then muttered, "Sadistic bitch." And as he was leaving, Exp347 said, "That's nice Ryu, now try being emo elsewhere."

Ryu gave her one last glare before turning the corner and leaving. Exp347 sighed, then headed for the main office. When she got there, she used her key to unlock the door and open it. Inside, she turned on the light switch and was greeted by the sight of trashed machinery, but it was repaired enough that it could be used. She slightly chuckled at the memory of how the room was turned into the state it is now.

"Ahh, good memories, not that I have many of those." She then frowned at the memory of all the needles and chains and electrocutions, yet she had refused to die.

_"You're just a B.O.W, you have no other reason to live except fight!" A man with curled brown hair had yelled at her when humans had once controlled the main laboratory._

Exp347 punched a wall in anger at the memory. "In the end he still got away..." She muttered to herself. She then sighed, and went over to the speakers that littered the entire lab and said into the microphone, "Hello everyone. Twilight is almost over and until then, please enjoy this music selection voted on at yesterday's dinner." She then clicked a button and '30 minutes' started playing. She sighed and leaned back into her chair and smiled as the calming music began to play. She then got up and left the office, closing and locking the door behind her. She continued down the hall and listened to the music playing from the overhead speakers.

"Ah, Ex-p!" A girl what was covered in a mix of brown and white feathers exclaimed as she ran with her arms full of cloaks towards Exp347. The girl had brown hair with white streaks going through it. It was cut short and covered her left eye.

"Yes Basa?" Exp347 asked with a gentle smile.

"I've been looking everywhere for you!" Tsubasa exclaimed. She then rummaged through the cloaks and pulled out one and handed it to Exp347.

Exp347 took the claok and threw it around her shoulders and snapped the clip and the cloak hung loosely around her shoulders. Tsubasa nodded heer head in approval, then ran off on her taloned feet to where the others should be waiting. Exp347 followed closely behind, but when she turned a corner, she ran into someone.

She let out an, 'Oof!', then was falling when someone caught her. She looked up and saw a person with black skin had caught her. "Ah, Kyu! Sorry, I didn't see you there." Exp347 said as she got onto her feet.

Kyuketsuki laughed, then pointed to her bat ears and said, "I heard you coming from a mile away. Anyway, I wanted to ask you how we're traveling today."

"I'm gonna glide while you carry Maka. Basa's going to be carrying Usi." Exp347 explained.

"Okay." Kyuketsuki said as she pulled her cloak closer to her body, mainly her neck. At the top of her chest, near thhe bottom of her neck, was a green crystal in the shape of a cross. On her forehead was another, but it was covered by her black bangs. Her long black hair was tied in a ponytail and hung over her right shoulder.

Exp347 and Kyuketsuki walked towards the, 'exit'. Exp347 did a glance over of what everyone was wearing. Usagi was wearing a light pastel blue dress that reached her knees and had carrots printed on the bottom of it. Tsubasa was wearing a red and black corset that showed her stomache, and above and below her belly button were two green glowing cross shapeed crystals. She was also wearing a odd-shaped skirt that was way too short, but she was wearing black leggings, so Exp347 approved, reluctantly. Kyuketsuki was wearing a long black dress that had random white stars on it and it reached down to right above her ankles. Mayonaka was wearing her normal black tanktop and black jeans. Ryu was wearing tan cargo pants and had a one strap tanktop that said, 'TARZAN'. He was glaring at Exp347, but she ignored it. She, herself, was wearing a modified grey tanktop that fit uncomfortably around her extra arms. She had four arms, so finding shirts that fit was a problem. Not to maention her extra pair of arms had to be kept wrapped in bandages or else they'd cut anything and everything with their sharp white scales. She was also wearing a pair of short black shorts and her leg were also wrappedd in bandages since they also had sharp white scales. Her feet, however, were impossible to wrap even though they had white scales too. Her feet had two, giant, black claws going out where her toes should have been, then on the heel of each foot was a single giant black claw. Her tail that swayed about behind her was also wrapped in bandages and had corks on the ends of it since there were also black spikes on her tail. Her tail split into two tail at about half length.

But don't think she didn't have thos strange painful crystals, she did. They were on the back of each of her extra hands.

She sighed, then heard a small bark. She immediatly turned her head towards Usagi, as did everyone else.

"Uhh..." Usagi said as she tried hiding something. Suddenly, a puppy Dovermen flew out from behind her back. The little puppy with wings yipped happily as he flew around.

"Can he please come with us?" Usagi begged.

Everyone, even Ryu, smiled and Exp347 said, "Alright, but keep an eye on him."

"Yay!" Usagi cheered.

"Well," Exp347 said as she pushed her arms together, then pulled them apart to create a skin webbing to glide on, "Time to get going." Everyone nodded, then Kyuketsuki picked Mayonaka and Tsubasa picked up Usagi.

They opened the security door and Exp347 was the first to glide off the side of the cliff the door opened to. The others followed close behind, then they heard Usagi say, "What's that?"

The group peered closer and saw a bunch of storm clouds ahead. "Nothin', just a storm. Fly over it everyone." Exp347 said. But then, the next thing they knew, they were flting in a clear cloudless sky and the sun was high above their heads.

Everyone immediatly landed and looked around. "What the he-" Ryu started, but Mayonaka stomped on his foot to keep his mouth shout so he wouldn't swear in front of the ten year old Usagi.

"I'm not sure what's happening, but everyone knows the drill." Exp347 said. Everyone nodded, then put their hoods up and wrapped their cloaks around themselves to hide as much of their not-human-ness as possible. They started walking around and saw a human nearby. Exp347 put her hand up as a signal for them to wait, then she walked over to the man, but Mayonaka yelled, "Ex-p! Don't! He looks strange!"

Exp347 looked back at Mayonaka confused, then felt a shadow loom over her. She turned around and saw a strange balloon gun thing that was aiming right at her at point blank range. Before she even realized what she was doing, her extra armsgrabbed it and tore it in two.

She stood there, shocked at what she had just done. The others walked over to the corpe of the strange thing and Ryu poked it with his lizard tail.

"We'll never speak of this again." Kyuketsuki stated.

"Agreed." Everyone said in unison.

"Although, I wonder what the hell that was..." Exp347 said.

"I swear Lavi! I know I saw an Akuma nearby!" An unfamiliar voice exclaimed. The group turned their heads towards the direction the voice had come from and they saw a boy with white hair and another boy with bright red hair and an eyepatch approaching.

The two boys saw the cloaked group and Usagi held onto the puppy Dovermen.

"Uhh, hi!" The red haired boy said as he started to approach them, but then stopped in his tracks when he saw an Akuma corpse laying at their feet.

Exp347 said, "It-It was an accident! I swear!" She started taking a few steps back. The white haired boy had walked over to see what was happening and was also staring att the corpse.

"Lavi." the boy said.

"Yeah." The boy who was apparently named Lavi said.

"Do you think?..." The boy trailed off.

"Yeah..." The red head also trailed off.

Lavi suddenly seemed to get sparkles around him and he exclaimed, "New comrades!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Till next chappy~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well? What'd you think? It was just an intro for now, but the next chappy will have more DGM fun in it.


	2. Chapter 2

Come on, I know this idea is original-ish. I mean, sure, lots of people send themselves to the DGM world, but who else would send half-humans?

Disclaimer: DGM does not belong to me, etc. etc. etc., Only my OCs belong to me etc. etc. etc., Not valid on Mars.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Begin~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Comrades?" Nearly everyone whispered in confusion. No human had ever called them something remotely nice. The red headed boy, named Lavi, walked forward and put a hand on Exp347's left shoulder and everyone immediatly tensed up.

Lavi seemed to not notice this fact, or simply chose to ignore it. "So what's your name?" He asked with a stupid smile plastered on his face.

Exp347 pushed his hand off her shoulder and said, "I'm sorry, I don't tell my name to people I don't know if I can trust."

Lavi and the white haired boy stared at her, amazed. She turned away from them and started walking towards her family. "He-hey! We could really use your help since you destroyed that thing!" Lavi yelled as Exp347 was walking away.

Everyone stared in confusion at the two strangers. "What are you talking about?" Exp347 asked angrily. They were starting to annoy her.

"Well, we're from the Black Order. The people from it are called Exorcists, and we go around hunting those," The white haired boy paused as he pointed to the dead body of the Akuma, "Since they're trying to destroy all humanity. Only people with Innocence can destroy them, and not many people can use innocence. We don't have many exorcists left and if you joined us, it would help us win this war."

Exp347 ground her teeth together in anger. These people, who didn't even know them, were asking them to be warriors in a war that shouldn't concern them? "Look," she said angrily to the boys, "I don't give a damn about what happens to humanity, as long as no one hurts my family, I'd be perfectly content with us being the last living organisms on earth. So there's no way I'd join a war where I could possibly lose my family."

Lavi and the white haired boy looked disappointed. "You know, even if you don't choose a side, you're already involved in this war." The white haired boy said. He slipped off his left glove and held up his hand. Everyone almost gasped at the familiar green gem that was on his red, inhuman hand. "This is what the enemy is after, if they destroy it, all hope is lost, as is its weilder's life. The Millenium Earl will stop at nothing to destroy us." The boy said with a dead serious face.

"So..." Exp347 started, "Anyone... 'attached' to that is gonna be hunted down by this, 'Earl' guy?..."

The white haired boy nodded his head and Exp347 hesitated a moment.

"Can you give us a minute?" She asked him. He just nodded his head again and Exp347 hurried over to her family and Kyuketsuki asked in a hushed voice, "What are we gonna do?"

"For now, we're gonna join them." Exp347 stated, also in a hushed voiced.

"WHAT!" Everyone in the group except Usagi shouted.

"Shh! Shh! Shh!" Exp347 shushed, then she looked over her shoulder over at the two boys and saw them looking at her quite confused. She quickly turned her head back towards the group and said in an angry hushed voice, "Let me explain; If there is an 'Earl' guy and he really is trying to get these... Innocence and he's willing to kill to get them, then all our lives are at stake right now and it'd probably be safer with tweedle-dee and tweedle-dumb over there." She jabbed her thumb in the direction of the two boys.

"But what if they're the real danger?" Ryu asked.

"Then I'll kill them baka. If I feel that even one of us is remotely in any danger, we'll leave." Exp347 said. "And use your nicknames, not your real names."

Everyone nodded, then the group turned and walked towards the two boys. They watched and when they reached them, Lavi asked, "Well?"

"Fine, we'll join you." Exp347 said.

Lavi's eyes widened as did the white haired boy's, then they started cheering.

The white haired boy cleared his throat and said, "We'll then, let's start with introductions. I'm Allen Walker."

"I'm Lavi Bookman." The red haired boy said. They both reached out their hands for a handshake with Exp347 and said simultaneously, "Nice to meet you."

Exp347 just looked blankly at the extended hands and choose to ignore them, then said, "I'm Ex-p. (eX-Pee)"

"Yu." Ryu said.

"Maka." Mayonaka said.

"Usi. (ui-see)" Usagi said.

"Basa." Tsubasa said.

"Kyu." Kyuketsuki said.

"So, let me see if I'm right, Ex-p, Yu, Maka, Usi, Basa, and Kyu, right?" Lavi asked as he pointed to everyone individually. Everyone nodded and Lavi said, "It'd be easier to tell who's who if you took those cloaks off."

Everyone tensed up and I said, "If you even try to remove our cloaks, you'll find yourself tied to a half-ton brick sinking to the bottom of the ocean." Lavi gulped and Allen seemed surprised.

Lavi turned to Ryu and asked, "If I call you Yu, will you threaten to kill me?"

Ryu was surprised, then asked, "Why would I do that? Yu's my name."

Lavi nervously chuckled and said, "At least you're not like the Yu at home."

"Home?" Usagi asked. The little Dovermen puppy in arms let out a small bark to get their attention.

"Yeah, home. Well, it's actually headquarters, but everyone lives there and so we call it home. And since lots of people there don't have families, we kind of think of each other as family." Allen explained.

I couldn't help but feel that we had been in a similar situation. I sighed, then said, "Well?"

"'Well?' What?" Lavi asked.

"Lead the way to, umm, home." I said.

"Oh! Uhh, there's a carriage on the road, we just have to get to it." Lavi said. All of us nodded our heads and started following the two boys. I fell back between Tsubasa and Kyuketsuki.

"If we are even threatened in the slightest, I want you two to protect Usi." I whispered to them. They nodded their heads and I again took the lead. I was only worried about Usagi since we could all defend ourselves and she couldn't. She wasn't human, and she didn't have any way to defend herself. I wasn't about to let an enemy take advantage of that.

After a short distance of walking, we arrived at a horse drawn carriage where a man with short blonde hair, which I later noticed had a braid in the back, was waiting impatiently. He looked at my family and I in surprise, then waited as we made our way over to the carriage.

"And they are?..." He asked, watching Allen with criticizing eyes.

Allen nervously laughed, then said, "Uhh, they're some other exorcists that Lavi and I found by an Akuma's corpse."

The man looked at each one of us individually, then asked Allen, "Which one's the exorcist, they can't all be one."

I immediatly saw this as a chance to keep anyone else in my family from getting involved. I quickly said, "I am." The blonde looked at me and I quickly showed him my extra right hand. I knew that I'd have to use it instead of my normal right hand, which was safely hidden by the cloak at that moment.

"Whoa! A parasitic type!" Lavi exclaimed.

"Eh?" I said, completely confused as to what a, 'parasitic type', meant in this situation.

"Oh! Uh, It's the strongest type of Innocence there is and it's actually _part_ of the user's body." Lavi explained.

_Go figure._ I thought to myself, _We were created to be weapons at home and yet we're still weapons even after we refused our fate..._

"Ya know, only those who god sees as the most worthy get parasitic types." Lavi said.

My eye twitched and I said, "Well god's got a cruel sense of humor." Lavi, Allen, and the blonde dude looked at me surprised, and everyone else in my family just said, "Agreed."

"And, he has a cruel sense of humor, why?" The blonde asked.

"Like we'd tell you." I said as I turned my head away.

The small puppy doverman let out a small bark, catching the three strangers' attention.

"You have a dog?" Allen asked.

"A Dovermen actually!" Usagi said excitedly.

"Don't you mean a Dobermen?" Lavi tried correcting with a smile.

Usagi pouted and said, "No, a Dovermen!" She then let go of the puppy and the blonde dude, Lavi, and Allen gasped, thinking it was going to fall. It was then they realized the dovermen was flying in the air on its angel-like wings.

"Half Dove, half Dobermen. But a hundred percent Dovermen!" Usagi said happily, glad she could prove herself right.

The strangers looked at the Dovermen in shock and I said, "What? Are they not common in this area or something?"

"They're not even supposed to exist..." Lavi trailed off.

I laughed, then said, "There's one thing you should expect when you're around us; never expect the norm."

"And why is that?" The blonde guy asked as he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Details, details..." I said while waving my hand to dismiss the topic.

Then a thought occured to me. "Hey, blondey, what's your name?" I asked.

"Oh, pardon me, my name is Link. Howard Link." Link said.

"Ex-p." I stated.

"Sounds like the first three letters of the word experiment." Link said.

"It also sounds like the first three letters of expect, expand, expel, expensive, and about four hundred and eighty seven other words that start with exp." I said, slightly angered that he had caught onto what it meant so fast.

Link put his hands up defensively, then said, "Alright, but who are the, er, I mean, your family?"

"If I'm correct, Usi, Basa, Maka, Yu, and Kyo, right?" Lavi said as he pointed to the correct people and said their name.

"Correct." I said with a nod of my head.

"I'm surprised, how'd you know who was who?" Mayonaka asked.

"Well, it's easiest to tell by height. Kyo's the tallest, then in order from tallest to shortest, it's Ex-p, Yu, Maka, Basa, then Usi." Lavi explained.

"You're observant." I stated, mentally noting to myself to be wary of him.

"Well, I am a bookman. You know, a recorder of anything and everything in history." Lavi said proudly.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Shouldn't we be leaving? The sun's starting to set." Allen, Link, and Lavi nodded, then all of us borded the carriage, being careful that we remained covered by our cloaks, then settling down in whatever spot we choose. Mayonaka and Ryu each choose a corner and Kyoketsuki stood with her back against the doorless part of the carriage. Tsubasa and I choose to sit on the seat and Usagi was quite content with sitting in Mayonaka's lap.

The carriage started moving and we readied ourselves for what might lie ahead.


End file.
